starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Людо/Галерея/1
Star Comes to Earth S1e1 yellow eyes of ludo.png S1e1 ludo is revealed.png S1e1 ludo looks angry.png S1e1 ludo yells.png S1e1 ludo is calmed.png S1e1 closeup of ludo.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 ludo appears.png S1e1 ludo feels he can win.png S1e1 ludo explains the situation.png S1e1 ludo gets angry.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 dramatic kick.png S1e1 ludo is puzzled.png S1e1 ludo asks buff frog why she has protection.png S1e1 buff frog is stunned.png S1e1 buff frog tears down pole.png S1e1 ludo is disappointed.png S1e1 star and ludo stare.png S1e1 ludo takes out his scissors.png S1e1 ludo calls his monsters.png S1e1 opening the portal.png S1e1 portal is being opened.png S1e1 hurt monsters go through the portal.png S1e1 monsters continue walking through the portal.png S1e1 ludo talks to star before he leaves.png S1e1 ludo is stuck.png S1e1 ludo leaves his helmet.png Match Maker S1E3 Ludo and Buff Frog in the throne room.png S1E3 Ludo licking ice cream.png S1E3 Ludo "the moment I've been waiting for".png S1E3 Ludo's evil scheming.png S1E3 Ludo shouting triumphantly.png S1E3 Ludo's giddy evil laughter.png S1E3 Ludo dreams of possessing the wand.png S1E3 Ludo holds Star's magic wand.png S1E3 The magic wand crystallizes.png S1E3 Skull-shaped magic wand.png S1E3 Ludo imagines his victory.png S1E3 Ludo hulking out.png S1E3 Ludo with a great muscular body.png S1E3 Giant Ludo demolishing Mewni.png S1E3 Giant Ludo terrorizes Mewni.png S1E3 Giant Ludo close-up.png S1E3 Giant Ludo the lifeguard.png S1E3 Ludo imagines giving CPR.png S1E3 Bear minion "is that CPR?".png S1E3 Ludo angry "silence!".png S1E3 Ludo "I was too late".png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo catches Star at her "most distracted".png S1E3 Ludo "you seem pretty distracted".png S1E3 Ludo "oh, well".png S1E3 Ludo "what's that over there?".png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions trample Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Ludo climbs giraffe minion's neck.png S1E3 Ludo riding a bat.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions "get the wand!".png S1E3 Marco, Ludo, and minions screaming.png S1E3 Star surrounded by destruction.png S1E3 Star impressed by her own power.png S1E3 Ludo shaking antlered minion.png S1E3 Ludo looking at Star Butterfly.png S1E3 Ludo "just bleeding internally".png S1E3 Ludo shouting "being a total baby about it!".png S1E3 Ludo opens a dimensional portal.png S1E3 Ludo "get up, you dipsticks!".png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Ludo "we've got them cornered".png S1E7 Monsters converge on the shed.png S1E7 Ludo's army captures Marco.png S1E7 Star "what's with all these new monsters?".png S1E7 Ludo "the same monsters I always bring".png S1E7 Ludo "you've never met Man Arm?".png S1E7 Ludo "surely you know Spike Balls".png S1E7 Ludo "now that you all know each other".png S1E7 Ludo "get the wand!".png S1E7 Ludo's minions attack.png S1E7 Ludo "what is that terrible ringtone?".png Quest Buy S1E8 Star and Marco pass by Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "we're not getting that".png S1E8 Bearicorn "you'd look so cute in it".png S1E8 Ludo snaps at one of his minions.png S1E8 Ludo snaps at giraffe minion.png S1E8 Giraffe monster trying to buy afro grower.png S1E8 Ludo needs an electric beak groomer.png S1E8 Ludo "keeps the tip sharp while brightening my smile".png S1E8 Ludo's creepy smile.png S1E8 Ludo "bring me your finest beak groomer".png S1E8 Ludo "I want the name of your supervising wizard!".png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs. Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo "what aisle is this?".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee appears again.png S1E8 star's wand makes a puddle.png S1E8 Ludo and minions confused.png S1E8 Ludo "get me that wand!".png S1E8 Ludo hit by box of diapers.png S1E8 Ludo lying on the floor.png S1E8 Ludo and minions enter the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo frightened.png S1E8 Ludo presses elevator "close" button.png S1E8 Slug customer towers over Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo and minions stuck to slug's back.png Ludo_disgusted_S1E8.png Ludo_adjusting_his_skull_S1E8.png S1E8 Ludo covered in slime "get them!".png S1E8 Ludo tramples QB employee.png S1E8 Star running past Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "there she is!".png S1E8 Ludo snatches the wand.png S1E8 Ludo victorious.png S1E8 Ludo "Princess Blast Your Face Off!".png S1E8 Wand makes a skull-shaped puff of smoke.png S1E8 Ludo surprised.png S1E8 Ludo "Spinning Dizzy Death Blast!".png S1E8 Ludo "what's wrong with this thing?".png S1E8 Star kicks Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo falls back against a shelf.png S1E8 Ludo "I had it right in my claws".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee confronts Ludo.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee glares at Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "must've lost my wallet in the fight".png S1E8 Ludo blushing.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Brittney 'what is going on here'.png S1E10 Ludo attacks.png S1E10 Ludo berating three-eyed potato baby.png S1E10 Star facing Ludo.png S1E10 Ludo 'It's a great plan! Shut up!'.png S1E10 Ludo orders his army to attack.png S1E10 Monsters roaring at Star.png S1E10 Ludo and Brittney both hate Star.png S1E10 Ludo 'thank you, that is so nice'.png S1E10 Ludo stuffing his face with oysters.png S1E10 There's a rumbly in my tumbly.png S1E10 Ludo needs to throw up too.png S1E10 Ludo throwing up.png S1E10 Marco and Ludo take turns throwing up.png S1E10 Marco and Ludo throw up.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Ludo asks someone to get the wand.png S1E13 Ludo points at Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo demands Lobster Claws to get the wand.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png S1E13 Ludo in complete shock.png S1E13 Ludo again shocked.png S1E13 Ludo hit by a cupcake.png S1E13 Ludo falls down.png S1E13 That was fun.png S1E13 You're on my backpack.png S1E13 Ludo hands Star her backpack.png S1E13 Ludo takes out dimensional scissors.png S1E13 Ludo opens a dimensional portal.png S1E13 Bearicorn and Deer Beard run away.png S1E13 Giraffe and Potato Baby run away.png S1E13 Other monsters running away.png S1E13 Ludo stops Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to celebrate with his bros.png S1E13 You, sir, are a steaming pile of monster garbage.png S1E13 Ludo explodes at Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo angrily fires Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo 'you're even bad at being fired'.png S1E13 Ludo appears behind Star.png S1E13 Ludo shushing his monsters.png S1E13 Ludo sneaking up on Star.png S1E13 Ludo and monsters sneak up on Star.png S1E13 Ludo about to grab the wand.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Star faces Ludo and monsters.png S1E13 Star gives Lobster Claws the signal.png S1E13 Lobster Claws appears in front of Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws fake-punches Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'don't worry, boss'.png S1E13 Ludo 'didn't I fire you?'.png S1E13 Ludo impressed by Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo yelling 'GET THE WAND!'.png S1E13 Ludo happy.png S1E13 Being bad feels so good!.png S1E13 Ludo 'don't listen to her!'.png S1E13 Ludo demanding the wand.png S1E13 Marco kicks wand out of Lobster Claws' pincer.png S1E13 Ludo 'I always forget about that karate boy'.png S1E13 Monsters blasted by daisy explosion.png S1E13 Ludo coughing up pollen.png S1E13 Monsters retreat yet again.png S1E13 Ludo stops Lobster Claws again.png S1E13 Ludo 'you had the wand in the palm of your claws!'.png S1E13 Ludo 'what did it feel like?'.png S1E13 Ludo enamored with Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo rubs Lobster Claws' pincer.png S1E13 Ludo lets Lobster Claws go first.png Sleep Spells S1E14 Star Butterfly's painting.png S1E14 Marco 'what does it say about your childhood?'.png S1E14 Star likes unicorns and monsters.png S1E14 Dr. Marco frustrated again.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'test 3!'.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Ludo observing the battle.png S1E16 Ludo 'you guys have, like, 200 pounds on her'.png S1E16 Ludo 'hit her with a rock or something'.png S1E16 Ludo groaning nervously.png S1E16 Ludo about to be squashed.png S1E16 Ludo under Three-eyed Potato Baby.png S1E16 Ludo's frustrated moans.png S1E16 Ludo 'you guys are useless!'.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 2.png S1E16 Ludo 'you're always screwing up'.png S1E16 Ludo smacks Bearicorn's paw.png S1E16 Ludo sitting behind a desk.png S1E16 Ludo 'you make absolutely no sense'.png S1E16 Ludo getting a headache.png S1E16 Toffee gives swamp water to Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo meets Toffee.png S1E16 Ludo accepts swamp water.png S1E16 Ludo 'trying to steal a wand'.png S1E16 Ludo drinking swamp water.png S1E16 Ludo throws the glass away.png S1E16 Ludo raising his seat.png S1E16 Ludo 'where did you come from?'.png S1E16 Toffee smooth-talking Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo 'excellent!'.png S1E16 Ludo shaking Toffee's hand.png S1E16 Ludo snaps out of his trance.png S1E16 Ludo 'did anyone catch his name?'.png S1E16 Ludo reading Toffee's card.png S1E16 Toffee's black card.png S1E16 Ludo impressed with Toffee.png S1E16 Ludo shows Toffee the break room.png S1E16 Ludo's monsters dance-battle.png S1E16 Ludo 'guess I'm doomed, huh?'.png S1E16 Ludo 'be honest, I can handle it'.png S1E16 Buff Frog saluting to Ludo.png S1E16 Buff Frog gives his report.png S1E16 Ludo chastising Buff Frog.png S1E16 Ludo 'give it to me straight'.png S1E16 Ludo, Buff Frog, and Toffee watching.png S1E16 Buff Frog pushing Ludo aside.png S1E16 Buff Frog 'you sure you trust him?'.png S1E16 Ludo completely trusts Toffee.png S1E16 Toffee pets fly monster's head.png S1E16 Deer Beard returns Star's hug.png S1E16 Ludo seeing the wand.png S1E16 Ludo 'I can totally grab it'.png S1E16 Toffee holding Ludo back.png S1E16 Ludo and Toffee observing.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Ludo 'it's actually working'.png S1E16 Ludo stroking Toffee's sleeve.png S1E16 Ludo shoving past monsters.png S1E16 Toffee about to get the wand.png S1E16 Toffee reaches out for the wand.png S1E16 Two-headed monster stops Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo 'you idiots are screwing up the plan!'.png S1E16 Two-headed monster 'it was all a trap'.png S1E16 Ludo speechless.png S1E16 We hope this isn't a deal breaker.png S1E16 Dumpster crashes into Ludo and monster.png S1E16 Ludo shoves Bearicorn into the portal.png S1E16 Ludo 'welcome to my life'.png S1E16 Toffee toasting with Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo 'the closest we've ever come'.png S1E16 Ludo 'that girl always gets the best of me'.png S1E16 Ludo imagines owning the wand.png S1E16 Toffee stares into the distance.png Freeze Day S1E17 Star takes Ludo's skull crown.png S1E17 Star and Ludo exchanges head gear.png Mewnipendance Day S1E20 High Tech.png S1E20 Obsolete Spy.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Monsters outside the hair-covered house.png S1E23 Ludo "we should come back another time".png S1E23 Toffee "the wand's never been unattended".png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo "fine".png S1E23 Ludo climbing on Big Chicken.png S1E23 Ludo tells Three-eyed Potato Baby to hurry up.png S1E23 Ludo and Big Chicken.jpg S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Storm the Castle S1e24 dragging a gift.png S1e24 buff frog notices ludo.png S1e24 ludo is tired.png S1e24 about to apologize.png S1e24 you just walked through my living room.png S1e24 ludo removes his skull headwear.png S1e24 ludo talks to buff frog through the door.png S1e24 buff frog still behind the door.png S1e24 ludo continues talking to buff frog.png S1e24 ludos expression changes.png S1e24 ludo discusses with buff frog.png S1e24 grabbing the gift.png S1e24 pointing at the gift.png S1e24 evil grin.png S1e24 still on opposite side of doors.png S1e24 door is down.png S1e24 star running by.png S1e24 blasting ludo.png S1e24 buff frog has been blasted.png S1e24 hurt ludo on the ground.png S1E24 Because We're Friends.png S1E24 Good Luck.png S1E24 Not Ludo's Keys.png S1E24 Deal.png Don't Wanna Touch.png S1E24 Star's Alternative.png S1E24 Star with Ludo and Buff Frog.png S1E24 Ludo's Wasteland.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей